Mr Wrong
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? Fred/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe

Fred/Hermione somewhat based on the song Mr. Wrong by Cracker. They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? (Thanks remuslives!)

"_Well you know I'd rather not go and meet your family.  
They'd probably send me back where I belong.  
Don't want to hear about your Mr. Right,  
'cause he's out of town tonight.  
Baby, come and spend some time with Mr. Wrong." _

_ -Mr. Wrong by Cracker_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione was sitting in her living room waiting for him to arrive. She never imagined she would have been pulled into this enticing routine. As she played with the hem of her dress, she began to wonder why she was even attracted to him. He wasn't exactly her type. She could have stayed with comfortable Ron, but Ron was _too_ safe, _too_ perfect. She could have had Viktor, but that was a disaster right from the start. She knew she should have been with anyone else. Instead, she spent her days at work looking forward to her nights with Fred Weasley, of all people. She was having another tryst with the bossy, cocky, domineering… yet sexy, witty and audacious man. He contradicted everything that was good for her. He made her head spin; she loved that about him.

As the glow from her fireplace changed from orange to green, she stood up and fussed with her hair for a moment. He carefully climbed out of the hearth looking as irresistible as he always did.

As he examined her, she saw the growing passion in his eyes. "You didn't have to get dressed up just for me." Her heart began to pound as he licked his lips while his heated eyes took in her attire.

"Oh, this old thing?" she asked with a smirk as she smoothed the fabric of her tiny, black dress.

He slowly strode across her living room until he was close enough to see the amber colored flecks in her warm brown eyes. There was something intimidating about her, and that was what he found so enjoyable as he looked into her eyes. But they were wrong for each other. Completely and utterly wrong, in every respect. Except physically. There, they were perfect. He was certain that she already knew they wouldn't last. But he had to reaffirm it, if only for himself. "I was going to bring you flowers, but I didn't," he told her. His face held no expression, but his eyes revealed his desire. "It's the thought that counts, and I think I'm a bit too broke."

She cocked her head slightly. "Do you think I expect anything more from you?"

He didn't respond except to pull her closer to him. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, his fingers kneading into the silky fabric covering her back. Her body went slightly slack in his arms. His kisses became more empowered as he found her mouth and claimed it for what must have been the thousandth time. She still felt so new to him.

As Hermione whimpered and pulled away, he locked onto her gaze. "You know I'll never be the one to go and meet your family. I won't be here years from now. We don't fit together like that."

Her eyes flashed with emotion that he'd never seen before. "If I wanted that, I would have stayed with Ronald," she said icily as she pulled away from him.

Just the mere mention of his brother made him bristle. If anything, he was better for her than Ron. He knew exactly what she needed, and he had the ability to take her dangerously close to the edge of reason. Ron could never make her feel like this. Fred almost felt jealous at the very thought of Hermione returning to his brother.

"Ronald?" he asked, forcing his expression to soften again. He stepped up to her, determined to melt her icy gaze. "Hermione, I don't want to hear about your 'Mr. Right', because he's not here right now," Fred whispered as his fingers found their way into her hair. "Besides, I'm wounded. You've gone and mentioned another man in my presence. How are you going to make it up to me?"

A reluctant smile spread across Hermione's face. "I have my ways," she whispered as she pulled him closer.

"I know you do. I don't doubt your capabilities," he whispered as her mouth teased his jaw line.

"Yes, well now you've initiated a dangerous challenge," she whispered next to his ear sending a jolt through his entire body. "I'll make it up to you," she whispered huskily, making his breath hitch in his throat. She began to unbutton his shirt, her gaze sweeping over his chest. "You're all wrong for me, and yet I can't seem to help myself," she mumbled as a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

She was irresistible. If he wasn't careful, he would find himself changing his ideals for her every whim. Fred pulled her against his chest and then scooped her up into his arms. He chuckled at her shocked expression as she realized her feet were no longer on the floor. As he carried her toward her bedroom he whispered, "Hermione, come and spend some time with Mr. Wrong."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, that was my first attempt with Fred/Hermione. I hope I didn't kill it, lol. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

Chapter Two

Hermione sighed from her seat behind her desk. She found her job at the Ministry to be exceptionally mundane. There was not enough work in the Improper Use of Magic Office to keep her occupied for an entire eight-hour shift. As she yawned and stirred her cup of rapidly cooling tea, her mind wandered back to the previous evening. She was immediately reminded of exactly why she felt exhausted. Fred had made her pay in full for mentioning Ron in his presence. A small smile swept across Hermione's face.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione whispered. She thought about him whenever she was bored at work, which was much more often than she wanted to think of him. He was all wrong for her.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice pulled her out of her trance. She nearly dropped her tea as her friend wandered into her office. "Ready for lunch?"

"Of course!" Hermione responded, happy to have an excuse to leave the office. "Leaky Cauldron?"

Within minutes, they were seated and ordering sandwiches for lunch.

"Gin, you never told me about your last date with Harry," Hermione prompted her friend. It was very convenient that both women worked in the Ministry of Magic and shared lunchtime together most days.

Ginny blushed. "It was really great. But it's getting difficult to spend time with him since he's so busy with work." Ginny began to look slightly nervous as she said, "Harry said he'd seen Ron lately. We kind of think it's a little odd that the two of you broke up a few months ago but never mention each other."

"It's not that weird. People split up all the time," she said with a shrug. She wished that Ginny would drop this topic of conversation.

"Yes, but the two of you seemed to fit together perfectly. You could have had the white picket fence, the perfect twin babies and everything else that women want. What happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't actually want any of that, Gin. This is so difficult to explain," she said as she started to play with her napkin, avoiding eye contact. "I'm only twenty-two years old, and I was never going to have the passionate experiences I want in my life if I was with Ron," she said quickly. "He's _too_ safe and sweet and perfect," she said finally meeting her friend's eyes. "All I had to do was sit at my boring job for a few hours, and then return home to our flat where he was undoubtedly waiting for me with some dinner and stories about Quidditch practice. We never did anything exciting. I'm sorry… I know he's your brother, and I must sound terribly selfish."

Ginny looked at her friend for a moment before responding. "Well, if it's passion that you wanted, you were definitely in the wrong place, unless you wanted to talk about Quidditch day and night," she said with a small smile. Hermione was relieved that she wasn't angry. Their food arrived, and conversation returned too much less exciting topics.

As Hermione returned to her desk for the afternoon, she realized that her conversations with Ginny were becoming a little awkward, and it was all Fred's fault. Their relationship, if one could even call it that, was strictly a secret. The fact that Ginny was occasionally around was making it uncomfortable. As Ginny was gushing about how fantastic Harry was, Hermione began to regret keeping things with Fred a secret. "_Oh, who am I kidding,"_ she thought. "_Our affair means nothing to him. It shouldn't affect me this much, either._"

It had meant more to Hermione than she wanted to admit. She thought back to the beginning. After she had broken up with Ron, she and Ginny would occasionally stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for lunchtime entertainment. At first, both Fred and George would flirt with Hermione, because they thought it was funny to make her uncomfortable. The truth of the matter was she wasn't so uncomfortable as much as she was flustered at having two attractive men fuss over her. Pretty soon, it was only Fred who was flirting with her when they'd visit the shop.

"Hermione, you're looking quite fetching today," he would say with a wink as he stood entirely too close for comfort.

"You say that to all the girls," she would reply as she blushed.

"Only the prettiest ones," he would promise her.

After several visits and conversations like that one, Ginny began to question what was going on, and Hermione would have to tell her it was only Fred's usual flirtatious behavior. In actuality, it wasn't, because Hermione soon began to flirt back.

She would sneak up behind him while he was bending and shelving items. "Gee Fred, you're hardly leaving anything to the imagination. All the ladies in the store are checking out your arse."

"Including you?" he would ask coyly.

Hermione would merely smirk as she thought, "_Especially me._" She could hardly believe she was flirting with Fred… he wasn't even her type!

During one visit, the twins invited Ginny and Hermione to a party at their flat. "Come on! Lots of music, dancing and Firewhisky! It's on Saturday. It'll be fun." Hermione accepted their invitation, but decided to show up late to avoid Ron. When she arrived at their flat, Hermione was both surprised and pleased that Fred spent most of his evening with her.

"Would you like a drink?" he'd asked her as his eyes swept over her body.

"Maybe just one," she had told him, fully aware of the path his eyes were taking. "I don't hold my alcohol very well."

He grinned evilly. "Well then you should be pretty entertaining in a few hours." He talked her into having three drinks, and although Hermione felt a little giddy, she wasn't too drunk.

"You look fantastic, by the way," he had told her. Hermione tried to deny that she looked special at all, but Fred halted her with his lips against hers. He pressed her up against the wall, out of sight of the other guests. Slowly he threaded his fingers through her curls and treated her lips to firm, self-assured kisses. After just five minutes of snogging Fred Weasley in the hallway of his flat, she was certain that she wanted much more from him.

"Fred," she had moaned. "Where's your room?"

His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" When Hermione had nodded vigorously, Fred took her hands and guided her to his room. "Are you sure you want to? Are you pissed drunk?"

Hermione laughed and assured him that she wanted to. They had nothing in common, but she still wanted to. She might regret it later, but she still wanted to.

Now as Hermione was sitting in her office three months later, she realized that she and Fred still had nothing in common, but she still wanted him. And she had yet to regret her decision. That had been the most amazingly passion-filled night of her young life. Fred's confidence had been a huge turn on, and it still played a major role in their relationship.

Hermione was pleased to note that she had spent the entire afternoon thinking about Fred, and it was now time to return home. She packed her briefcase and Apparated to her flat. As she set her bag and jacket down in her living room, she heard his voice behind her.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he whispered. The low tone of his voice sent fire throughout her body. She turned to see him sitting on her loveseat smirking at her.

"I'm here now. What do you plan to do about it?"

* * *

_Well, because of many requests/threats, I've decided to extend this story!! I'm really very sorry if you don't like this one! _

_If you read this chapter and liked it, please please review!!_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for input and for beta reading this, and wishIwasHermione for input!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for input and for beta reading this, and wishIwasHermione for input!_

* * *

Chapter Three

For a few weeks, things seemed to be going smoothly for Hermione. She was becoming busier at work, and Fred was willing to spend more time with her. He was actually being slightly more romantic, much to Hermione's surprise and secret pleasure. One weekend, Fred decided to stay with her.

"Hermione, come back to bed," Fred called as Hermione stood and brushed her long curls. She turned back toward his voice with a smile as she slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Just because you have nothing important to do today doesn't mean I don't either," she said. She paused to admire the way her sheets fell around his abdomen as he sat up. His muscled shoulders were supporting his body as he yawned then smiled.

"But it's Saturday, and I wanted to spend the entire morning showing you how much I enjoy your body."

Hermione giggled. "I thought that's what we did last night."

Fred scoffed. "It would take more than one night, trust me," he said as he raised an eyebrow. When he noticed Hermione was still hesitant, he climbed out of her bed and reached to pull her against him.

Then they both froze when they heard Ron's voice. "Hermione?" he called from the living room. "Hermione, are you home?"

Fred gripped Hermione's arm. "What's he doing here?" he hissed.

"I don't know!" she squealed, eyes wide.

"Hermione, I hear your voice," Ron called. "Are you in your room?"

"Hide!" Hermione hissed as she shoved a nearly naked Fred into her closet. "Ron! Stay in the living room! I'll be right out!"

Fred was still clutching her arm as he said, "What does he want with you?" Hermione was surprised by the anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled. "Just stay in here, alright?"

Hermione shot Fred an apologetic look as she dashed out of her room and down the hallway. She almost ran into Ron, who caught her in his arms so she didn't fall. He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," she said as she pulled herself upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to see you," Ron told her as he scratched his neck and looked around her room. Hermione glanced around the room as well and almost choked as she saw Fred's shoes near her coffee table.

"Oh, well, why don't we sit in the kitchen," she said as she pulled him through the door. "How have you been, Ron?"

"Not too bad. Harry said that you and Ginny have been eating lunch together," he commented.

Meanwhile, Fred could hear their entire conversation for Hermione's bedroom. "_Great, I have to sit in here alone and listen to them having small-talk._"

"Yes, Ginny and I have been spending a lot of lunches together," Hermione replied awkwardly. She still didn't understand why her ex-boyfriend had stopped by.

Ron glanced around the kitchen nervously. "Well, I just wanted to stop over and tell you that I would like to still be friends with you. I guess I don't want Ginny to be the only Weasley you converse with."

Hermione nearly snorted. She and Fred had been doing plenty of 'conversing' recently. Instead she just smiled at Ron. They started to talk about anything and everything. In the meantime, Fred was bored out of his mind. He would have Apparated, but he didn't want to make any noise or leave without his shoes. He was beginning to hope that Ron would see his shoes in the living room so he could come out and tell his brother that now _he_ was the lucky sod who was with Hermione. "_What am I thinking? I don't want anyone to know about this, least of all my little brother,_" Fred thought as he finally started to get dressed.

"So, are you seeing anyone special?" Hermione asked Ron.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Nope, nobody special," she said casually. Fred hated the sound of those words coming out of her mouth. He hated that he was 'nobody special', and he really hated the indifferent tone of her voice. Instinctively, his heart began to pound, and his hands balled into fists.

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, would you like to have dinner with me this week? Just as friends," he quickly clarified.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She decided that it couldn't be too bad. "Sure."

"Great! I'll send you an owl with the details, alright?"

"Perfect," she told him as he got up and headed toward her floo connection. "Have a nice weekend, Ron." And with that, he was gone. Hermione turned and headed back down the hallway toward her room.

She arrived to find a very flustered Fred. "What was that all about?" he asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Nothing important. He just wanted to say hello," she replied as casually as she could. "And he wants me to go have dinner this week."

"I know," he said with a glare. "I heard the entire conversation."

"Oh." She immediately regretted calling Fred 'nobody special'.

"Yeah. I got to hide in here alone while you were off entertaining my brother who shouldn't even be allowed to stop over here on a whim!"

Hermione was becoming agitated by his sharp words. "Look Fred, I've been friends with Ron far longer than we've been sleeping together. Since I started at Hogwarts, he's been one of my best friends. He just wanted to see me for a minute."

"A minute? Try an hour. I'm out of here, as soon as I find my shoes," he said as he rushed past her into the hallway.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to go back to bed." She tried to remind him of his earlier plans.

He looked up as he tied his shoes. "I think I have plans for today after all."

Hermione frowned as she watched him Apparate away.

Fred arrived in the middle of his flat to find George watching cartoons and eating cereal in his underwear. "Oy, Gred. How was your night?" George asked without looking away from the television.

Fred plopped down onto the couch. "The night wasn't half bad, Forge. It's the morning that has me miffed."

"What happened?" George asked as he pried his face away from the show.

Fred rubbed his eyes wearily. "Don't ask."

"You can tell me what's going on, you know. I can clearly see by your annoyed expression that you're still seeing Hermione," George said. He drank the milk from the bottom of the cereal bowl and set it down. He examined his twin as he said, "I can also tell by the degree of your annoyance that you actually happen to like her. So, why don't you just tell her?"

Fred jumped up. "I can't tell her, because we don't have a real relationship! I don't mean anything to her! And she means absolutely nothing to me!" Fred stormed off to his bedroom.

"Jeez Louise, you'd think he wasn't getting laid," George mumbled as he resumed watching the cartoons.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please Review!! Let me know what you want to see next!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for input and for beta reading this, and wishIwasHermione for input!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Hermione woke on Sunday to find she was alone in her room. She sighed as she rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't know what to do about Fred. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain that Fred was angry with her for agreeing to have dinner with Ron. As she stood in the shower, her mood started to brighten. Perhaps the best thing to do was send Fred a letter.

She quickly dried off and found some parchment. She wrote:

_Fred,_

_I missed you this morning. I hope you aren't still upset about yesterday. I'm only going to have a friendly, casual dinner with Ron. But you should know that I'd rather go out for dinner with you. Please write back._

_-Hermione_

Hermione sent her owl off to Fred and George's flat with her letter. She was surprised to find that her owl returned an hour later while she was reading the _Daily Prophet_. She untied the new letter and read Fred's messy handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_You know that it would be impossible for you and me to have dinner. We aren't supposed to be together. There is no romance between us. Have fun with Ron._

_-Fred_

She threw the parchment across her kitchen table. "Why is he being such an arse?" Hermione asked her owl as he pecked at her curtains. Just as she started to think that there wouldn't be anything wrong with dating Fred, he had to start being cruel. "I'm too old for this," she mumbled as she went to floo Ron to set up a time for dinner the following night.

* * *

Hermione was afraid that dinner with Ron was going to be awkward with forced conversation, but she was relieved to find that she was having a great time. He was filling her in on his busy Quidditch career. It was easier to listen to him drone on now that they weren't together.

During a lull in conversation, Hermione reached across the table and squeezed Ron's hand. "We really are much better as friends, aren't we?" she asked with a sweet smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah, much better."

Fred was beginning to become extremely pissed off that George had talked him into going out for dinner. He was quite miffed that George persuaded him to try the new Thai restaurant in Diagon Alley. But most of all, he was upset that he had a front row view of Hermione on her date with Ron.

George was desperately trying to keep Fred focused on him. He honestly hadn't known that Ron and Hermione would be eating at this particular restaurant. He only wanted to take Fred out to cheer him up about Hermione. George took a quick glance over at them and noticed Hermione take Ron's hand.

"Shit, George… now he's bloody well touching her!" Fred hissed as he gripped his glass tighter.

"Do you want to leave, Fred?" George asked for the hundredth time.

"No. Now I need to know what's going on. Why is she laughing so much? Ron isn't funny. She shouldn't be smiling that much. She probably wants to get back together with him. Do you think they can see us?"

"Fred, calm down. I'm going to pay the check, alright?" George asked, but Fred's eyes were plastered on Hermione. He stood to pay, and when he returned, Fred still hadn't moved. "Here's an idea, Fred. Perhaps you could just tell the girl that you fancy all of her, not just her… sexy bits."

At that moment, Hermione started laughing again. "Let's go," Fred muttered as he threw down his napkin and headed for the door. George quickly followed his twin back to their flat. He felt terrible for bringing him out in the first place.

Hermione's giggles died down. "Ron, it's getting late. I should probably be heading home."

"Do you want me to Apparate with you to make sure you get there safely?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Good night, Ron," she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

When Hermione still hadn't heard from Fred by Friday, she decided to drop by their shop after work. Instead of Apparating directly home from her office, she walked through Diagon Alley and enjoyed the breezy afternoon. When she walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she was surprised to see that they weren't very busy.

"Hermione?" asked George from behind her. She spun around and smiled up at him.

"Hey, George. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Fine," he answered quickly.

She traced her shoe through some nonexistent dust on the floor. "Is, uh, Fred around?" she asked as casually as she could.

George was afraid that his brother would harm the girl, but he nodded and pointed past some shelves. She smiled and headed in that direction.

"Hey," she whispered as she found him labeling some Skiving Snackboxes. He turned quickly to face her and immediately glared.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned back to his work.

She frowned. "I wanted to see you. I miss you."

He sneered. "You couldn't miss me too much while you're going out with Ron."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "Fred, you and I aren't even dating. Besides it wasn't even a date with Ron. We just got some dinner. Nothing happened."

He whirled around to face her. "I was there Hermione." Her eyes went wide.

"You followed us?" she asked, completely shocked.

He laughed sardonically. "I wouldn't do that, and you know it. George and I happened to go out for dinner and we wound up there. You looked plenty cozy holding hands with Ron."

As Hermione took a deep breath to defend herself, she heard someone call Fred's name and felt them collide with her from behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a very pleasant and familiar voice. Hermione turned to look into the dark eyes of Lee Jordan. "Hermione? Is that you?" he asked as his eyes swept over her entire body.

"Hi, Lee," she managed to say with a smile. "How have you been?" Hermione couldn't help but notice how fit he looked.

"I've been great," he said with a bright smile. "You look really nice, Hermione."

Fred cleared his throat loudly. Lee and Hermione immediately turned and focused on him. "What brings you here, Lee?"

"Just stopping in to drop off some orders for Invisible Hats for the Ministry," he replied with another smile.

"Thanks," Fred muttered. He turned back to his labeling, expecting Hermione and Lee to both be on their way. He certainly didn't like what happened next.

Hermione was intrigued. "Do you work for the Ministry, Lee?"

"Yeah, I just got a position in the Department of Magical Transportation," he replied.

"Really? I just started in the Improper Use of Magic Department last year!" she said with a big smile. "Why don't I ever see you at work?"

"Well, I have to travel a lot, so I'm not always in the main building," he told her. Fred felt like a complete outsider intruding in on the conversation, and he didn't like the way Lee was flirting with his secret lover.

"Working out in the field sounds fascinating," Hermione said.

Fred was just about to interrupt their conversation again when Lee said, "Say, if you're free one night, perhaps we could have dinner."

Hermione froze. She glanced quickly at Fred who was glaring at her. His ears were turning red, and although he looked cute, Hermione knew he was about to explode. She didn't care though. He was blowing her friendship with Ron out of proportion, and she was getting sick of his mind games. Besides, Fred refused to go out and be seen with her. "Sure, Lee," Hermione responded after a moment. "That sounds like it could be fun. It would be nice to go out with someone who appreciates spending time with me." Lee smiled at her as she pointedly looked at Fred.

Fred felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. His good friend was going to be dating the only girl he cared for. He stood stock-still and tried to remember to breathe as Lee and Hermione bid him farewell. Lee walked her to the door as they finalized their dinner plans for the following week. Then they both Apparated away.

George wandered slowly over to Fred. "Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it," Fred said as he turned and walked to the stock room.

* * *

_Well, I'm assuming you'll either be really happy or quite angered by what Hermione just did._

_Please leave me a review! It makes me so happy! Let me know what you thought and if you think I should add something to the story!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for input and for beta reading this, and wishIwasHermione for input!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione was just about to make herself dinner on Saturday when she heard someone Apparate into her living room. She quickly drew her wand and crept into the room when she heard Fred say, "It's me, Hermione." She saw his red hair and lowered her wand, although she was half temped to keep it drawn on him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to keep some of the hope and wonder out of her voice. She found it impossible to treat him horribly.

He took three steps and leaned toward her until his lips were nearly on her ear, but he stopped short of touching her. "Are you seriously considering a date with Lee?"

Hermione involuntarily shuddered before she forced herself to wrench away. "No, not exactly considering it," she said as Fred seemed to sigh with relief. "We have already set up a date for tomorrow night. He's taking me to the Leaky Cauldron. Please don't follow me this time."

Fred laughed cruelly. "Oh, please. The Leaky Cauldron? He can't take you to a nicer place than the Leaky bloody Cauldron?" His features suddenly changed from harsh to carefully neutral. "You deserve the best," he added in a whisper.

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "That's funny. Who would have known you thought I was worth only the best, especially when you won't even go out to a meal with me!" she yelled.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he gently took her hands. "The things that we share in private are better than any public relationship you could have with Lee or any other bloke." She didn't pull her hands back, but rather she felt herself pulling Fred into her arms. Her lips automatically found his without any hesitation. She vaguely heard her wand clatter to the floor as she wrapped a leg around Fred's thigh and wove her fingers through his soft hair. She was rewarded with him whispering her name into her neck as he kissed her there. "So, you'll cancel your date with him, right?" he whispered.

"No," Hermione groaned as he met her mouth again with powerful kisses. He managed to guide her down the hallway as various articles of their clothing fell to the floor along the way.

They collapsed onto her bed as Fred asked, "You won't cancel your date, even if I'm _extra_ nice to you?" He was already feeling low, and he didn't want to lose Hermione to his friend.

Hermione sighed as he ran his long fingers over her tummy. "You don't know how to be extra nice, Fred. You're Mr. Wrong," she whispered with a sad smile. Her smile made Fred feel even lower. He spent the next hour trying to make her see that in their own way, they were perfect.

Hermione woke awhile later to the sound of pots and pans clanging together. She quickly threw on her robe and headed for the kitchen. The sight before her made her smile like a loon. Fred was wearing her apron and attempting to cook.

"Need some help?" she casually asked causing him to spin around. He had a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other.

"Nope, I'm just fixing dinner for you. It's almost finished," he replied with a smile. She sighed and took a seat at the table. A few minutes later, he carried some slightly burnt chicken curry over to the table. He took the seat across from her and smiled as she took a bite.

"Not too bad," she said. "You inherited your mum's cooking skills?"

"Not really. George is better than I am. But he inherited absolutely none of her cleaning skills."

Hermione laughed. "I noticed that the last time I was at your flat." Hermione couldn't help but notice how nice their conversation was. "_Why does he have it in his brain that we can't be together?_" she asked herself.

As soon as they finished eating, Hermione told Fred he should leave, because she needed plenty of rest for her date the following afternoon. He scoffed again, saying, "Sure, you'll need all of your energy for a rousing meal at the Leaky Cauldron." She glared at him as he cautiously kissed her cheek. "Night, 'Mione," he whispered as he Apparated away.

Fred arrived home to find George in the kitchen baking something that smelled delightful. "Hey, now that you're back, you can eat with me," George told him with a smile.

"Nope, I just ate with Hermione. Beautiful, sweet, kind, difficult, enraging, backstabbing Hermione," Fred said as he plopped into a chair.

"So you're ready for my advice then?"

"No, but I suppose I am ready for some of that dessert."

* * *

When Hermione woke on Sunday, she was still thinking about Fred. She tried to get excited for her date, but by the time she met Lee at the Leaky Cauldron, she was still missing Fred. But she soon found that Lee was as charming as he was handsome.

"So what is it that you do at the Ministry? You were always the most brilliant person at school… I'm sure it must be important," Lee asked with a bright smile.

Hermione blushed. She didn't want to tell him that her job was complete crap and that she hated it. "Well, I take complaints about underage magic and try to come up with a reasonable punishment."

"Fascinating," Lee said with approval. "I usually travel to accident scenes and modify the memories of any muggles involved. It's kind of boring, but most Ministry jobs are. Sometimes I think Fred and George had the right idea with their store." A pained expression crossed Hermione's face at the mention of Fred. She willed all thoughts of him to go away with little success.

"So," Hermione began, trying to find something to talk about. "Do you still have that tarantula that you used to scare all the girls with?"

Lee laughed loudly. "Yes, I do! Although I let Fred borrow him once to practice some charms on, so I'm surprised I got him back!"

This time Hermione stiffened as Fred was mentioned again. There was a lull in the conversation until their food arrived when Hermione said, "Hey, last time I saw you, I thought you were dating Katie Bell."

"Yeah, I was, but she moved to Spain a few months ago for work. I thought you were engaged to Ron Weasley."

Hermione nearly choked in a bit of her pasta. "No, not engaged. Heavens no! We were together for awhile, but that ended a few months ago as well."

"Well, this must be my lucky day then… getting to take you out while neither of us are dating anyone," Lee said with a grin. Hermione tried to smile back, but all she could think of was Fred. Although he wasn't her boyfriend, he still meant a lot to her. Unfortunately for her, he didn't feel the same way.

At the end of the meal, Hermione and Lee walked through Diagon Alley for awhile and continued to talk. It turned out they really had much more in common than Hermione ever thought they could. "Well, we should both be getting home. Work tomorrow," Lee said after awhile.

"Yeah, probably. Thanks for dinner, Lee. I had a lovely time," Hermione smiled up at him. Then suddenly her smile turned into a look of shock as Lee leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Uh oh! I just had to throw the kiss in there for makito06 for always reviewing! We'll see what happens with the smooching in the next chapter!  
_

_Please review! It's fun and easy! Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see next!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for beta reading this for me!! And thanks Amy for being kind and merciful! Oh, and there is some cursing in this chappy.  
_

* * *

Chapter Six

At first, Hermione wanted to pull away from Lee, but after another moment she found she didn't want to after all; kissing him was a surprisingly pleasant sensation. The constant buzz of thoughts that flitted around her brain slowly became silent at the feel of Lee's gentle lips against hers. Even the persistent ones that continually revolved around Fred were quieted. The kiss was unlike any she had had in recent memory. It was gentle and unhurried, hesitant even.

After a few seconds, Lee pulled away from her, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. She smiled back shyly as he pulled back from her and Apparated away with a small wave of goodbye.

"_Well, that wasn't too bad_," Hermione thought. She smiled for a moment before the annoyingly persistent thoughts of Fred returned. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and she chewed on her bottom lip as she was assaulted with waves of guilt. She knew it was irrational to be feeling so guilty over one small kiss, but she did. She was even a little disappointed in herself.

Hermione had promised herself in the beginning that she wouldn't get so attached to Fred, especially since he wasn't too attached to her, but these feelings she was currently experience told her otherwise. Guilt continued to tear at her insides and she knew she needed to go and see him. Checking her watch she found was only nine o'clock. With a quick look around she made the split decision to Apparate directly to his flat.

"Fred?" she called out cautiously. She turned toward the kitchen and saw a sight that both startled and thrilled her.

"Oh, hey Hermione," George replied. He was standing by the sink in nothing but some midnight blue boxer briefs, eating a sandwich. Hermione's jaw was hanging loosely open. "_Identical twins right down to their skivvies_," she thought appreciatively as she admired his lightly muscled arms and stomach.

"Hi George," she mumbled as she started to blush. George merely walked toward her and offered her a piece of his sandwich, not even slightly embarrassed by his lack of attire. She shook her head at the food.

He just shrugged as he said, "Fred's in the shower. You can wait for him if you'd like." Hermione took a seat on the couch, and nearly-naked-George sat down beside her which made her slightly nervous. She didn't want to be caught accidentally ogling him when Fred got out of the shower. George turned to her and said, "You know, I'm not as clueless as I look." Hermione cocked her head slightly, questioning his statement. "I know that you and Fred are in some sort of a relationship. I also happen to know that you are so far underneath Fred's skin that he thinks about you almost constantly."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "He does?" she asked quietly.

"Yup," George said as he took another bite and slowly chewed it. "He tries to hide it, but I know better." They could hear Fred turning off the shower as George muttered, "Just don't break his heart, alright?"

Hermione stared into George's somber eyes as her jaw dropped. "I- I have his h-heart?" she finally stuttered.

A moment later, the bathroom door opened, breaking Hermione's gaze. Fred emerged in his pajama pants, drying off his hair. "George, did you eat all of the sandwiches?" he asked as he came fully into view. "Hermione," he said, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

As Hermione and Fred stared at each other, George stood, stretched and muttered something about going to his room. Hermione, still somewhat shocked after kissing Lee and hearing George's words, stood to face Fred. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" he asked, letting the towel rest around his neck.

"Just because." She answered, trying and failing to sound casual.

"How was your date with Lee?" Fred sneered.

"It was fine," she said too quickly. She was intoxicated from just gazing into his smoldering, passionate eyes and couldn't help but add, "He kissed me."

Fred's expression turned dark. "He kissed you?" he growled. "Did you kiss him back?"

Hermione noticed that Fred's eyes were dark and full of concern. "No, I don't think so."

"What does _that_ mean?" he gruffly asked, throwing his towel against the couch.

Hermione felt like crying. "It all happened so fast, I just don't know." She took a step closer to Fred and mumbled, "All I could think about was you. The entire night, it was like you were there, in my mind." She reached a hand up to Fred's cheek and caressed his stubbly skin. She needed to feel his lips against hers as a reminder that in some strange way, they were perfect.

As her lips met his, she could feel the heat from his chest warming her. She could feel the passion in his lips restoring her hope. Then suddenly she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see that Fred had pulled away from her, panting and looking upset. "Hermione, I'm not going to be your fallback guy. You can't expect that I'll lie at your feet after you've just snogged my friend!"

Hermione gasped. "It wasn't like that! I didn't snog him!" She took a deep breath while Fred started to pace. "I just wanted to come here and remind myself that you can't be replaced in the snogging department! I like you, Fred! I'm honestly bloody infatuated with you! Why can't we try to make this work?"

Fred stopped pacing and got so close to her that their noses were nearly touching. "We can't make anything work if you're going to go off and fool around with my friends!"

Hermione could feel the tears burning at the backs of her eyes, but she didn't back down. "Don't try to blame me for something I never even did! _You_ are the one who treats me like a fuck buddy, and I'm sick of it!" she shrieked as she Apparated away.

Fred was left alone in the living room with a soggy towel and pounding headache. He stood still for awhile, trying to convince himself that he was better off without Hermione. When he realized that he was failing miserably, he turned back to the kitchen to see that George had returned for more sandwiches.

"Ready for my advice yet?" George asked casually as he smeared mustard on his snack.

"No, thank you," Fred growled as he stormed off to his room.

* * *

The workweek went by quickly for Hermione. She had come in on Monday with puffy eyes and a migraine from staying up all night crying and regretting the fact that she went to Fred's flat in the first place. Finally, by Thursday she felt much better. She even agreed to have lunch with Ginny.

While they were seated at The Leaky Cauldron gabbing over some sandwiches, Ginny said, "Now that you're talking to Ron again, you should stop over to the Burrow for dinner. Everyone was there last night. It was fun!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. She couldn't exactly tell Ginny that she wouldn't be able to make an appearance at the Burrow because of Fred. If it wasn't one Weasley boy, it was surely another. "I'll think about it," she managed.

"I hope you do. It was a great time last night. Charlie was in town, and Bill came over _without_ Fleur. Except, Fred was in a right foul mood. I'm still not sure what that was all about," Ginny pondered aloud.

Hermione could feel the color rushing into her cheeks. Was it possible that Fred was feeling badly on her account? She wanted to see him so much, but it wasn't a good idea. She needed to move on.

When she arrived back at her desk after lunch, she found a stack of files to submit for review. She sighed and dug into her pile of work. After awhile there was a knock on the door to her small office.

"Come in," she called without looking up from her work.

"Hi, Hermione."

She snapped her head up at the sound of his voice. "Lee! How are you?" she asked as she pushed some papers to the side of her desk.

"I'm fine. Hey, I was wondering, are you were free this weekend?"

Hermione's heart began to pound. Going out with Lee again might be good for her. She already missed Fred, but there was a possibility that she could become rather fond of Lee. "I think I'm free on Saturday," she said.

Lee smiled brightly. "Then it's a date!"

* * *

_The underwear clad George was included especially for remuslives! :D_

_How did you like it? Please review!!_

_More is on the way... but I haven't decided exactly how I'm going to end this, so if you have an idea let me know! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for beta reading this for me and for being filled with lovely ideas!!  
_

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hermione was finding it more difficult to be away from Fred each day. She didn't realize just how well they fit together until they were separated. What made this situation worse was that this was one thing she couldn't talk to Ginny about. She somehow managed to make it through the day at work on Friday, thanks to lots of chocolate and some gossip at lunchtime.

On Saturday morning, she decided to get outside and enjoy some fresh air. She leisurely walked around Diagon Alley stopping to look at books in Flourish & Blotts. She found that she was still easily amused while in the confines of such a fantastic bookstore. After that, she even purchased an extra large ice cream sundae at Florean Fortescue's and was rather enjoying it until she saw some children carrying Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes bags. She set down her spoon as she had lost her appetite. Frowning, she stood and Apparated home to prepare for her date with Lee.

After she had found a simple dress to wear, she stood in front of the mirror as she pinned her hair up. "You can do better than Fred," she told her reflection. "See, you're already seeing someone new!" she said trying in vain to sound happy. As she put the finishing touches on her hair, she grabbed her purse and Apparated to meet Lee outside the Leaky Cauldron. She had spent hours trying to persuade herself to like Lee, but it just wasn't working. Fred's previous words about how terrible the Leaky Cauldron was for a date were echoing through her mind. He was right. A second date at the Leaky Cauldron was going to be awful.

"Hermione, you look lovely," Lee said as he strolled up, tearing her away from her thoughts.

She smiled as she said, "Thank you, Lee. Shall we go inside?"

He looked puzzled. "Oh, no, we aren't going to the Leaky Cauldron. I just wanted you to meet me here for convenience. Ready to venture into muggle London?" he asked with a dashing smile.

Hermione's heart gave a little jump of relief. "Absolutely!" They walked side by side through the busy streets, easily blending in with the muggles.

"What kind of food do you want to get?" he asked. She looked up and down the street and started to smile.

"How about we just get some messy slices of pizza," she said and was relieved to see Lee smiling.

"You just read my mind," he said. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. There was no spark of fluttering in her tummy the way there was with Fred, but his hand was warm and it did feel nice.

Lee led the way into a little pizza parlor where they ordered a few slices and started to talk about work. They remembered to keep their voices quiet, so as not to draw attention from the muggles. "This week was rather exciting for me. We found a whole ring of shops in Knockturn Alley that were forging fake Apparition licenses," Lee said before he took a bite of pizza. "Tons of kids were splinching with them."

"Really? Who would have thought that such dark things were going on so close to Diagon Alley?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I know. The one place is right behind Fred and George's shop," he told her quietly. Hermione's shoulders visibly drooped at the mention of one Fred Weasley. "Say, have you been back to see them since I ran into you there?"

Hermione took a deep breath before she answered, "No, I haven't." She was trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"I didn't know you were very friendly with them, but George told me that you stop in there from time to time," he said. Hermione paled slightly.

"Sometimes… with Ginny," she muttered.

"Oh! It's almost seven o'clock!" Lee said as he checked his watch. "We'll be late for the movie."

"Movie?" Hermione asked, glad that the subject had finally changed.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind I was going to take you to see Casablanca," he said as he pulled out money to pay for their meal.

"Casablanca?" she asked excitedly. Ever since she was a little girl, that movie had been her favorite.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Lee said as he chuckled. "Yes, it's playing at the cinema down the street." Hermione bounced out of her seat with a smile. She could watch Casablanca an endless number of times. However, she could never get Fred to watch it with her.

Hermione and Lee talked and laughed as they walked quickly down the street, purchasing tickets and rushing inside just as the film was starting. "_This date it turning out rather well,_" Hermione told herself, somewhat surprised by the evening's events. He let her choose the restaurant, and he picked an excellent movie. As she glanced at Lee in the darkened theater, she saw that he could be considered very attractive to some women. He turned toward her with a questioning look. "Um, I love this part," she quickly whispered so he didn't think she was staring at him. She returned her attention back to the movie.

When it ended, Hermione had a huge smile on her face. "Thanks Lee," she said. They walked back up the street and reentered Diagon Alley. Just as he made a funny comment about the film, Hermione turned a corner and ran smack into someone.

"What the-" she gasped. "Fred?"

He looked startled before he composed himself. "Hermione," he whispered, like her name was something to be revered.

They stood inches apart staring at each other for a long moment, ready to grab hold of each other, until Lee said, "Hey Fred! What's going on?"

Fred jumped away from her and ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Nothing too much. How are you both doing?"

Hermione found it difficult to speak. She muttered, "Fine," while Lee started talking about work. He stopped when he realized that neither Hermione nor Fred was paying any attention to him.

"You haven't stopped into the shop recently," Fred muttered as he stared at Hermione.

"I didn't think I had reason to anymore," she answered with a small frown.

Fred tried to smile. "You can always stop in, Hermione." They became silent again.

"Am I missing something?" Lee asked regarding their peculiar behavior.

Hermione stepped away from Fred and said, "No, nothing."

Fred finally looked at Lee and said, "Well have a good night, both of you." Then he stalked off into the shadows.

Hermione's heart was pounding and she suddenly felt horrible. Lee was looking at her and scratching his head. Then he turned to look at the spot where Fred was standing a moment ago. As he looked back at Hermione, realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, my gods," he mumbled. Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his. "You and Fred… are you seeing each other?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. Hermione shook her head, but wasn't able to speak. Her mind was racing too much. "Wait, I get it now. The way you tensed up when I mentioned him earlier… you were at their shop to see him, weren't you? And Fred was the one who told me that Casablanca was your favorite movie."

"He did?" she asked, voice filled with hope.

"Yeah, he did," Lee muttered. He was still piecing the puzzle together. "Wow, I don't know how I didn't see this sooner. The two of you are crazy about each other." He noticed that Hermione looked like she wanted to cry.

"Not anymore," she said quietly. "Lee, would you mind terribly if I went right home?"

He felt terrible that he had been interfering in Fred and Hermione's affair. He didn't want to upset one of his best friends, and he had too much respect for Hermione's obvious feelings. "No, I don't mind," he told her gently. "Want me to Apparate with you?"

"I'll be alright," she managed with a weak smile. "Good night." And she was gone.

* * *

Fred Apparated into his flat as soon as he was out of sight of Lee and Hermione. They were actually dating. He had officially lost Hermione to his good friend. He didn't know what to do. "George!" he yelled down the quiet hallway.

His twin poked his head out of his room. "You don't have to yell, Freddie," he said with a grin. Then he noticed the panicky look on Fred's face. "What's wrong?" he asked as he emerged fully into the hallway.

"I think I'm ready for your advice."

* * *

_Well, it appears as though Lee has more tact and common sense than Fred and Hermione! At least Fred is finally going to listen to George's advice :D_

_How did you like it? I'm thinking there will be two more chapters left. So if there is something you want to see, let me know! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other? _

_Thanks to Beneeta for beta reading this for me and for being filled with amazing ideas!!_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"I think I'm ready for your advice," Fred told his twin.

George smiled sympathetically, "Wow, has it gotten so bad that you're willing to listen to me?"

Fred nodded as he took a seat on the couch and cradled his face in his hands. "She went out with Lee again. I just saw them when I went out for a walk."

George pulled a chair up in front of the couch and took a seat. He was silent for a long moment while he mulled over his thoughts on the matter. Finally Fred looked up expectantly. "Advice please?" he prompted George.

George sighed. "Well, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you… it's for your own good," he began. "Fred, you've gone and really buggered things up this time."

Fred groaned as he leaned against the back of the couch. "Yeah, I think I'm aware of that," he replied sarcastically.

George just ignored his comment and continued. "I'm sure you've noticed already, but Hermione is 'the whole package'. Just try to name another girl you know that is smarter than a book, has a good job, can make you laugh, and looks exceptionally hot every day." George paused expectantly for effect. Fred looked dismal as he shook his head, acknowledging that she was in fact one of a kind, and George continued. "By some miracle, you were lucky enough to actually have her. If there's any way for you to get her back now, you need to give her more respect. Hermione deserves someone who will do more than just Apparate to her flat to have a good shag with her. She deserves some romance in her life, and to be honest with you, Lee is probably treating her a damn sight better than you had been." George stopped when he noticed that Fred looked exceptionally miserable.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" Fred mumbled as George nodded.

"Yes, you did. However, I'm going to help you win her back," George said with a smile.

Fred looked skeptical. "How? You just told me that Lee is a better match for her."

"I never said that. I said that Lee is probably treating her better than you had been. There's a difference. I think you could make her much happier," George said as he clapped a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"She's perfect, Georgie. How can I make her happy?" Fred asked.

"First, you need to apologize and tell her that you miss her. She's not going to know how much she really means to you, unless you say something," George said.

"Ok, I can do that," Fred said, his face brightening slightly.

"Then, you need to do something so sweet for her that she won't be able to turn you down."

"I can handle that, too," Fred said with a small smile.

"And finally you need to make sure that she knows you aren't ashamed of her. You _could_ actually take her on a date, you know," George said with a smirk.

Fred was smiling now as he started to think of how he was going to win her back. Then he realized that one huge barrier stood in his way: Lee Jordan.

* * *

Fred had spent most of the day on Sunday trying to figure out what to do. George was right; he really had buggered things up this time. If he wanted to get Hermione back, he had a long way to go.

On Monday morning, Fred was feeling rather antisocial at work, so George offered to work at the cash register while Fred stocked the shelves. Just as he was imagining ways in which he could deter Lee's advances away from his Hermione, he heard someone walking down the aisle in which he was working. He turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Fred," Lee said as he walked toward him.

Fred felt his body grow tense as he stood and muttered, "Lee. Can I help you?"

Lee was looking around rather nervously as he traced his toe through some imaginary dirt on the floor. "Uh, yeah. Well, you see I'm actually here to talk to you about Hermione."

Fred's eyes were wide and attentive as he set all of the boxes he was holding onto a shelf. "What about Hermione?"

Lee finally met Fred's eyes. "Look, I know that you two have some sort of history together."

"You do?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious after we ran into you on Saturday. Hermione wears her heart on her sleeve, so to speak," he told his friend.

Fred stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, we had some history together, but I ruined everything."

Lee sighed. "I should have noticed that you had feelings for her by the way you had been talking about her so much, but I thought that you and she were just friends. You should know that I think Hermione still has some feelings for you." Fred's eyes lit up immediately. "After we ran into you, she got all weird and Apparated home."

Fred could barely speak but managed muttered, "She still has feelings for me?"

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I said. Try to keep up with me here." Fred's face almost broke into a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that although I think Hermione is terrific and I really like her, I'm going to back down. I think it's obvious that you aren't over each other." As Fred smiled, Lee said, "Now, don't get ahead of yourself. I don't think any other guy would give her up so easily, but you've always been a good friend of mine. So don't screw this up again. She's one of the most amazing girls I've ever met."

Fred smiled brightly. "I can promise you that if I can convince her to come back, I'll never let her go again."

* * *

Hermione spent the entire week trying to forget how pathetic her love life was. It was one thing that she managed to lose her relationship with Fred, but it was quite another that she couldn't even date Lee as a result. She felt terrible. Ginny had stopped by each day to see if Hermione wanted to have lunch, and each day she made up an excuse to avoid her. She also stopped replying to owls from Ron. She just didn't want to be around any Weasleys, but in reality, she really missed Fred.

On Friday afternoon, she was ahead of her work schedule, and she planned on skipping out early to spend the weekend eating chocolate ice cream and watching sappy movies. As she was staring at her clock, the intercom buzzed.

"Miss Granger, your three o'clock appointment is here," came the voice of the receptionist.

Hermione quickly flipped through her calendar. She held down the intercom button and said, "I don't have a three o'clock appointment today. They must be here for someone else."

After a pause, her voice rang out again. "No, he's definitely here to see you. I'll send him back."

"Fine," Hermione said absentmindedly as she released the button. The receptionists were usually more organized than this. Hermione would just have to find out where this man was supposed to be and send him on his way.

A moment later, someone knocked lightly on her door and then opened it slowly. When Hermione looked up from her desk, she felt like the air was being squeezed out of her lungs. Fred cautiously stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. As he neared her desk, she noticed he was carrying a beautiful white flower. She looked up into his clear green eyes and noticed for the first time that they appeared to hold a deeper emotion than lust or desire.

"Hi," Fred whispered with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded as her heart pounded erratically. She wasn't in full control of her voice so it wavered slightly, but she managed to stand without shaking too much.

"I just needed to see you, Hermione. I need to tell you that I'm sorry. I've been a complete arse, and I would do anything to hear you say that you've forgiven me for treating you so terribly," Fred said, his voice laced with sincerity as he clutched the flower.

Hermione gripped the edge of the desk, desperately glad that the piece of furniture was separating her and Fred. "_Did he just apologize to me? Am I hearing things?_" Hermione questioned her sanity. She cleared her throat before she answered him. "I don't think you should have come here," she managed to say.

"I do," he told her adamantly. "I miss you so much, Hermione. I never imagined we would fit together anywhere except in bed, but now I think otherwise. I miss _you_; not your body, _you_. I miss waking up with your hair tickling my face. I miss you visiting the shop. I miss your laughter and losing arguments to you. I miss you more than I thought I possibly could."

Hermione couldn't respond. She could barely remember to breathe as his hopeful eyes steadily held her own gaze. She wanted to believe him more than anything. She wanted to trust Fred. She realized that she was wrong about having a strictly physical relationship. She had wanted to be with him _completely_ all along. But she couldn't trust herself to fall for him again, just to have him ruin her bruised heart entirely.

After she didn't respond, Fred's eyes lost their hopeful gleam. "I understand if you can't forgive me," he said as he set the pure white flower on her desk in front of her. "This is for you, so I hope you'll accept it. It's a Casablanca Lily," he said sadly as he looked at the flower where it rested atop her paperwork. "I know Casablanca is your favorite film, and I thought it was pretty. It reminded me of you." He looked up to see Hermione's eyes glistening with tears. He couldn't stand to see the pain that he caused her as it took over her pretty face. He began to back toward the door; he needed to leave before he fell to his knees and began to beg her to forgive him and to take him back. With his hand on the doorknob, he said, "If you can ever forgive me, you know where to find me. Goodbye, Hermione." He opened the door and was gone before he saw Hermione begin to cry.

* * *

_Ahhh! It's so sad! And the flowers? Aww! (If you want to see what the lily looks like, check out the link in my profile!) Will Hermione take him back??  
_

_There is only one chapter left!! Leave a review so I'll be more motivated to finish writing it! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Mr. Wrong by WeasleyForMe_

_Fred/Hermione- They are involved together, but aren't they completely wrong for each other?_

_This is the **final** chapter!! Thanks for all of the reviews I have received!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Instead of leaving work early, like Hermione had planned, she sat at her desk for a few more hours, crying, cursing Fred and then crying some more. As she finally wearily stood to make her way home, she grabbed some papers and stuffed them into her bag. She took one glance back at the untouched flower still setting on her desk before she tearfully Apparated to her living room. "Take deep breaths, Hermione," she told herself aloud. "Chocolate ice cream and a movie…make it a horror movie at this point, and you'll feel much better."

She set her things down in the living room and turned toward her kitchen to grab some ice cream. She gasped as she noticed that her entire kitchen table was filled with vases and bouquets comprised of Casablanca Lilies.

"Damn it, Fred," she cried. Although the flowers were beautiful, she couldn't handle any more of him right now. She sat down on the floor and sighed as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted Fred back, more than anything, but she was afraid. He was so jealous and selfish at times, and she knew her heart wouldn't hold up if he mistreated it again. She also didn't want to be his hidden secret any longer. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked her kitchen. After awhile, she pulled herself to her feet and trudged down the hallway into a very hot shower. Shortly after that, she fell into a sound sleep where she was able to escape all thoughts of Fred Weasley.

Saturday turned out to be a waste of time, for she spent the entirety of it thinking about Fred. She groaned as she got dressed and made her way into the bathroom. She paused as she saw Fred's spare toothbrush, still in its spot on her counter. Suddenly she remembered all of the fun they used to have in the bathroom and every other room for that matter. She missed his presence in her apartment more than anything. Her heart ached as she managed to prepare for the day. She avoided her kitchen and the flowers at all costs, deciding instead to eat out for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Sunday proved to be a miserable, rainy day which suited Hermione's mood. She decided that she was still angry at Fred, and she was very irritated that the lovely scent from the lilies had permeated through her entire apartment, forcing her to continually think of Fred. When she got out of the shower, she heard someone Apparate into her living room. She threw on her robe and grabbed her wand.

"Hermione?" Ginny called.

She tucked her wand into her robe pocket as she made her way out to her friend. "Hi, Gin."

"Wow! Where did you get all of these lovely flowers? Are they from Lee? Don't tell me they're from Ron."

"No, they're from Fred," Hermione explained without emotion.

Ginny froze in place. "You… and, and… _Fred_?" Hermione just stood, expressionless. "Wait! I understand now! We had been wondering where he was sneaking off to. Why didn't you tell me?!" Hermione shrugged. "This is great! You can come to the Burrow with him next weekend! It'll be so much fun!" She paused to study Hermione. "Why aren't you excited?"

Hermione sighed. "It's just too complicated to explain. I'm sorry Ginny, but I have a lot of work to do today. Why did you stop over?"

Ginny looked at her emotionless friend. She wanted to know the truth but decided not to prod too much. "I needed you to look over these Ministry papers. Just take them back to work with you, alright?"

"Sure," Hermione answered, taking the papers. "See you tomorrow?" she asked, hoping Ginny would take the hint and leave.

Ginny hugged Hermione tightly. "Just remember that although Fred is a twit, he knows how to be sincere. Let me know if you need anything." She released Hermione and Apparated away with a small smile and a wave.

On Monday morning, she woke up early and was excited to return to her job for the day. She would be able to focus on Ministry business instead of her depressing personal life. She dressed in a smart suit and pulled her hair up. Although she had no appetite, she forced herself to walk down the hallway and into the kitchen for breakfast. She was once again face to face with the ridiculous number of Casablanca Lilies that were invading her personal space. She walked past the table and lightly ran her fingers over the velvety petals. She paused as her fingers came into contact with a note that was attached to one of the bouquets. She pulled it out and opened it to see Fred's sloppy writing. It read:

"Hermione,

Each flower represents something I love about you. I hope you'll forgive me, so I can tell you in person that I will never say something hurtful to you again. I love you.

-Fred"

Hermione could feel the familiar hot tears in her eyes again. "He loves me?" she asked aloud as she reread the note. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to let herself fall for Fred completely. She quickly sent a note to the receptionist in the Improper Use of Magic department to let her know she would be late for work today.

A few minutes later, Hermione Apparated directly into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and nearly collided with George as he was opening the shop for the day. Although he was startled, he managed to catch her shoulders and steady them both.

"Thanks," she said as she regained her footing.

"Are you here to see Fred?" he asked, getting right to the point. "Because if you're only here to buy some fake wands, I'm going to be very unhappy."

She smiled half heartedly. "I'm here to see Fred," she managed. George pointed past her toward the back of the shop.

"Please be kind. He's a moping mess right now." She nodded as she walked to the back of the store.

She saw Fred sitting on the floor, putting together a display for a new product. When he heard her coming, he asked, "Hey George, can you hand me the boxes I left over by the door?"

"Can it wait?" Hermione asked causing Fred's head to spin around to look up at her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Fred's mouth was gaping open. "Hermione," he whispered. A moment later, he jumped to his feet and walked over to her. He had been hoping all weekend that she would come to him, and he was about to give up all hope. Seeing her now was making him so happy. Even if she decided to slap him, it was better than never seeing her again.

"Fred," she murmured, "how many lilies did you leave in my apartment?"

Fred thought that was a strange question to ask, and he cocked his head slightly to the side. "Two hundred. Why?"

She blessed him with a half-smile. "Are there really two hundred things that you love about me?" she asked so quietly, he barely heard her.

"No," he told her as he shook his head. "There are thousands, maybe millions of things I love about you," he said as he returned her half-smile. "But I ran out of money for more lilies."

Hermione laughed causing Fred to break out into an enormous smile. As their laughter died down, she said, "Fred, I think we could be so happy."

"I know we could be. Will you let me try to make you happy?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione realized that this was the first time in weeks she had felt content. "Yes, Fred. Make me happy."

He scooped her up and twirled her around a few times, causing her to giggle, before he set her down and kissed her. He pulled away to look at her face for a long moment before pulling her into a hug. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

"Would you two stop snogging and get in here?" Ginny asked. "It's time for dinner."

It had become a tradition for the Weasleys to spend Friday evenings at the Burrow eating dinner and catching up. This week Fred was very excited to take Hermione with him. He pulled Hermione into the dining room. As she greeted Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred pulled out her chair for her.

"Hermione, we're so happy you decided to come over tonight," Molly gushed. Arthur reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Please stop over any time. We've missed you," he told her with a smile.

Ron walked in, surprised to see Hermione in his usual seat. He pulled her into a hug, asking, "What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"Well," Fred began, "it's only right that I should bring my girlfriend over for dinners. So, you'll be seeing much more of Hermione around."

She smiled at him as Ron released her. "Honestly?" he asked. Hermione nodded as she took Fred's hand. "Is that why you look so happy?"

"Yes," Hermione told him truthfully. "I really am happy." Fred pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Fantastic, Fred and Hermione. That's really nice and all, but can we eat?" Charlie asked from across the table. "I'm starving here." Everyone sat down together for a delicious meal, Fred never taking his eyes off Hermione.

And so followed many more days of Hermione and her Mr. Right.

* * *

_Well, that's **the end**! I certainly hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Please review, especially if you haven't done so yet! I'm really nice, and I swear I'll write back! :D_

_Thanks again for reading! _


End file.
